


And The Sun Exploded

by FriendlyNeighborhoodHawk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually yeah kill me, Collaboration, Crack, Daddy Kink, Death, M/M, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Not Serious, Please Don't Kill Me, Sassy, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Topping, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodHawk/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodHawk
Summary: This was a one sentance RP where 5 gremlins got together and made cursed things.





	And The Sun Exploded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



Antonio gazed out of the window. The sun suddenly exploded. He took a step back and his eyes widened. He started to pack his bags as he gazed at the horse statue. “Today is the day I start my journey to the sisterhood,” he whispered to himself.  
“The fuck you’re what?” Lovino exclaimed.  
“Either hop on my dick or leave the room,” Antonio replied.  
Lovino thought for a moment; to ride the dick or die? He sensually pulled down his pants. He pulled out his cock. Its name was Gerald and the feathery being cooed.  
Antonio looked at the cock with confusion and yelled, “ROMANO.”  
Alfred burst into the room.  
“Did you wankers not see the sun exploding?” Arthur asked as he walked in behind Alfred.  
Ludwig and Feliciano stopped fucking on the couch as they realized the room was suddenly filled with others.  
Roderich stood behind the couch, staring angrily down at the two with his whip in hand. Feliciano pulled out. Ludwig moaned naughtily.  
Heracles suddenly walked in and screamed ‘daddy’ to a chained up Kiku.  
Yao whipped around with his ponytail whacking Alfred in the face; “Boy, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“Oh, fuck,” Alfred said as the fiery blaze of the sun consumed him.  
“Bloody hell, he’s first to go?” Arthur said, no amount of sadness in his voice. And as the blaze of the sun faded away, Alfred turned into the sun.  
Francis wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and winking obnoxiously, said: “that just means less competition for moi.”  
A watermark of Alfred’s face appeared in the sky-- he was holding the middle finger up.  
Arthur sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont take this seriously  
> Unless you want to  
> Then ig thats ur problem
> 
>  
> 
> Sin is sin


End file.
